


Трудно испортить репутацию человеку, у которого её нет

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor, Paparazzi, Police, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Ямазаки пытается испортить репутацию Кацуры.





	Трудно испортить репутацию человеку, у которого её нет

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация: ДВ 2015 @ diary ru

– А ещё он такой красавчик! – захихикала девушка в телевизоре.  
– Узнаем мнение и старшего поколения! – бодро сказала журналистка. На экране показался сморщенный старичок, который долго и путанно объяснял что-то про необходимость порядка в стране и то, как молодое поколение должно серьёзно взяться за дело.   
– Итак, дорогие телезрители, вы можете заметить, что симпатии публики полностью на стороне известного террориста Кацуры Котаро. Потому неудивительно, что полиция бездействует и даже не пытается ловить возмутителя спокойствия. Возможно, Шинсенгуми опасаются...  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и с такой силой нажал на кнопку телевизионного пульта, что тот жалобно хрустнул.  
– Не думал, что Кацура так популярен... – протянул Кондо.  
– Хиджиката-сан, почему никто не пытается ловить возмутителя спокойствия? – издевательски переспросил Окита.   
– Ямазаки!!! – заорал Хиджиката и через секунду дверь открыл запыхавшийся Ямазаки.   
– Мы должны срочно испортить репутацию Кацуры, он выставляет нас идиотами! Ты же внедрялся в Джои, нарыл на него компромат?   
Ямазаки задумался.  
– Ему нравятся игры с горничными, – ответил он наконец.  
– Это всем нравится, я про нормальный компромат спрашиваю!   
– Он фанат Джеки!   
– Ямазаки, ты вообще знаешь, что такое компромат, или мне взять словарь и убить им тебя?   
– Нам нужно что-то, что навсегда испортит о нём общественное мнение. Какой-то скандал... – задумчиво сказал Окита.   
– Есть идея, – сказал Кондо. – Что, если мы поймаем его в компрометирующей ситуации и обнародуем фото?   
От неожиданно толкового предложения Кондо все потеряли дар речи.  
– Да, Кондо-сан, вы знаете толк в компрометирующих ситуациях, хорошая мысль, – нашёлся наконец Окита.   
– Значит так, – решительно сказал Хиджиката. – Ямазаки, подстрой Кацуре дурацкую ситуацию.   
– Но какую?! – взвыл Ямазаки.  
– Ты догадливый, сам выдумай. А Тецу за тобой будет следить и сфотографирует, когда нужно будет добыть доказательства.   
Это было приказание, от которого невозможно отвертеться.  
  
Кацура чувствовал, что за ним следят. Вообще, конечно, преследование со стороны псов сёгуната было обычным делом, но на этот раз Кацура ощущал в направленном на него взгляде особую настойчивость и целеустремлённость. Однако никакая слежка не заставила бы Кацуру свернуть с однажды выбранного пути.  
С утра он отправился кормить бездомных котов. Какой-то хулиган вырвал у него из рук пакет с консервами, но Элизабет догнала его и избила табличкой.  
  
 _– Я думал, у него там в пакете что-нибудь криминальное, – жаловался потом Ямазаки, когда Тецу обрабатывал его синяки. – А там всего лишь дурацкие консервы. А потом на меня налетела эта жуткая утка...  
– Не волнуйся, я всё сфотографировал, – успокоил Тецу, но Ямазаки только пожал плечами, компромат на утку ему был не нужен._  
  
Затем Кацура пошёл в парк для ежедневной акции популяризации Джои, где привычные слушатели кацурэпа его уже ждали. Кацуру радовало, что у него сложилась своя аудитория, но вступать в Джои эти люди почему-то не спешили. Наверно, потому, что были иностранцами, и японского не понимали. Но Кацура надеялся, что идеи смогут пересечь языковые границы и не сдавался.  
  
 _– Как ты подстроил, чтобы он читал такой позорный рэп перед неграми? – с некоторым восхищением спросил Тецу, без устали фотографируя выступление Кацуры скрытой камерой.  
– Это он всё сам, – признался Ямазаки. Рэп и правда был не очень, но Ямазаки чувствовал, что это всё-таки недостаточно компрометирующий материал. Однако страсть, с которой Кацура его исполнял, заставляла заслушаться._  
  
На обед Кацура купил рамен у уличного торговца и присел с Элизабет на скамеечку, пытаясь одновременно есть и ненавязчиво выяснить, откуда же за ним идёт наблюдение. Делать несколько дел одновременно для Кацуры проблем не составляло, разве что иногда страдала координация движений, когда он краем глаза замечал подозрительную активность.  
  
 _– Глянь, у него к щеке кусок морковки прилип, – Тецу опять сделал фотографию.  
Ямазаки поморщился. Это выглядело разве что забавно, но никак не могло испортить репутацию террориста. Ямазаки вытащил телефон и набрал номер Хиджикаты. Он коротко пересказал весь компромат, что им удалось пока добыть на Кацуру и выслушал порцию отборной ругани.  
– Хиджиката-сан говорит, что если Кацура не делает ничего подозрительного, подходящую ситуацию нужно создать самим, – сообщил Ямазаки, положив трубку.  
– Как?  
– Хиджиката-сан подал идею, – вздохнул Ямазаки._  
  
Кацура раскладывал брошюры Джои по почтовым ящикам, как вдруг из-за угла ему чуть ли не прямо в руки упал какой-то мужчина.   
– О, простите меня, Кацура-сан! – выдохнул он.  
– Мы знакомы? – спросил Кацура. Он был уверен, что где-то этого человека уже видел.  
– Нет, нет, совсем незнакомы, и даже никогда не встречались раньше! – поспешил заверить тот. – Но я ваш фанат. Можно даже сказать, я люблю вас! Не сочтите меня навязчивым, но может быть, мы могли бы познакомиться поближе?  
Тут он попытался повиснуть у Кацуры на шее.   
– Такая преданность делу революции похвальна! – сказал Кацура. – Однако подожди!  
Кацура швырнул свёрнутой пачкой брошюр в кусты, оттуда раздался хруст, вскрик и звук бьющегося стекла.  
– За тобой следили. Будь осторожен, кто-то пытается свернуть тебя с правильного пути! – Кацура хлопнул побледневшего фаната по плечу. – Возьми эти информационные материалы и выучи наизусть. Сейчас я не могу познакомиться с тобой поближе, но настанет время, и все революционно настроенные души станут едиными.   
Тут Кацура проникновенно заглянул в глаза своему новоявленному фанату, так что тот даже покраснел от пристального взгляда, который, казалось, пронзал до самой глубины души.  
– Ещё увидимся! – сказал Кацура и убежал.   
  
 _– Тецу, ты там живой? – спросил Ямазаки._  
– Хиджиката-сан за камеру меня убьёт, – раздалось из кустов.  
– Похоже, у нас ничего не получится, Кацура слишком непредсказуем, – решил Ямазаки. Он всё ещё ощущал на плече руку Кацуры и не мог перестать краснеть. За это, наверное, Хиджиката тоже убьёт.


End file.
